


【杰佣R】推销员

by Saberdar



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-10
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-11-15 00:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18063110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saberdar/pseuds/Saberdar





	【杰佣R】推销员

“您好，我是欧蒂利斯公司的推销员，可以占用您几分钟的时间吗？”  
门外的推销员笑容可掬，奈布·萨贝达面无表情地打量他几眼，硬邦邦地回了句，“不可以。”  
推销员露出苦恼的神情，迅速伸手挡住奈布想要关闭的门，他凑近奈布，声音中有些委屈，“…您至少听一下是什么产品吧！”  
奈布的力道微微放松，门就被顺杆儿爬的推销员开得更大一点，推销员清清嗓子，如同报菜名一般清脆利落富有节奏感地说出了一大串东西的名字。  
“我们这里有最新款式的跳蛋按摩棒吸奶器尿道按摩棒电击辅助器串珠阴蒂夹飞机杯……请问您有需求试用一下吗？”  
奈布眨眨眼，有些迟钝的反应过来这些全部都是性玩具的名字，他的脸色阴沉下来，再一次想要关闭大门。  
推销员依旧扒着门边不让他关门，推销员的力气很大，奈布一时间竟然无法关上自家大门。  
推销员的身子更贴近奈布一些，他离得太近了温热的呼吸似乎都要喷在奈布的脖子上，压低声音说，“您的身体情况已经在我们公司的档案上了，况且这也只是试用阶段，我不会对您做任何出格的事情的。毕竟我还蛮尊重您这一行业的。”  
但这样的话并没有给奈布的想法带来任何改变，他依然保持着那个冷硬的表情，拉着门想要关上门。  
推销员依然是那副笑容可掬的表情，“…而且，我曾经也服务过许多跟您一样的人，所以完全不用担心我的态度问题，我们公司也是在盈利的上升期的，不会把您的隐私随意的泄露出来的。”  
奈布的神色多了几分迟疑，他对于推销员的后半段话完全无感，到时前半段话引起了他的兴趣，“…和我一样的人？”  
“是的，有和您同一个军队服役的，也有其他军队的，或许还有您的熟人呢。”推销员似乎看到这边有突破口，立刻说道。  
“而且长久的压抑身体也对健康不利哦，您想听听这都会引发什么负面的情绪和疾病吗？”推销员黑色的眼睛亮晶晶的，脸上带着一戳就穿的虚假的悲伤。  
奈布嘴唇动动，最后还是点头让推销员开口说了。  
推销员再一次如同报菜名一样一连串说出许多疾病与负面情绪，富有节奏感。  
奈布一边心里想着你们公司是不是都是曾经专门练过口条，一边莫名有点想笑，怕倒是一点都没怕。  
“所以您要试用一下吗，第一次试用是完全免费的，如果您对我的言行有什么不满，您可以通过举报电话来投诉我。”推销员又递过去一个小纸条。  
“这是你们公司的电话？”奈布抵着门的力道已经松了，但那个推销员却没有直接破门而入，只是也用手扶着门。  
“是我个人的私人电话，所以如果您打来的话，我会很伤心的！”推销员又再一次挂上了他虚假的悲伤面孔，假得彻底，假得想笑。  
奈布平时是没有那么容易被说服的，但当推销员那张英俊得过分的面孔在他眼前晃动时，在推销员说出他的往事时，他居然真的动了心。  
“如果我喊停止，那么你就会停止吗？”奈布又问，这已经是成功前的最后一个障碍，推销员明显感受到他情绪的软化，推销员眯起双眼微笑着回答，“答案当然是肯定的，您无需担心，我的先生。”

两人在门口言语博弈许久，此时进了屋推销员竟然有一种打胜仗的奇妙欣喜感。推销员卷曲的头发黑的纯粹，睫毛长而卷，如果不看他手中拎着的装满糟糕性玩具的箱子，他就像一个长手长脚的大男孩。  
奈布瞥了眼推销员的胸牌，然后得知他的名字，“杰克”。一个普通的，没有新意的名字。奈布在心里想着，坐到自己的沙发上，看着杰克将手中的箱子放到自己家的桌子上。  
“我能先去洗个手吗？”杰克问道，奈布看他一眼，起身带着他去洗手间。  
“谢谢。”杰克笑着道谢，将手指在水龙头下反复冲洗，又仔细的用香皂打出细腻的沫，然后再一次重复冲洗的过程。奈布看着他洗手，直到指尖被洗到发皱，杰克才如同满意一般的收回手。  
看着杰克用自己的毛巾擦干净手指，奈布心中期待感微妙的上升了一些。  
其他的不提，这点注重清洁的态度看上去就专业的很。奈布很中肯的在心中给出评价，然后他就发现自己的下身一凉，刚才还好好的穿着的睡裤已经被人拉到脚踝。  
奈布：………  
这个推销员真他妈的太专业了，专业到我有点害怕。奈布在心里吐槽着，冷静的思考自己该怎么礼貌而不失自然的把自己已经脱到脚踝的裤子拯救回来。  
但杰克显然没有给奈布这个机会，终于到达显示专业水平的环节，推销员先生亢奋又充满热情的询问奈布，“请问您想先试用哪一款呢？我个人比较推荐您使用飞机杯。”  
奈布按着自己的额角，沉默半晌才说出一句话来，“…我们就不能去客厅吗，非要在…”话说出一半，奈布扫视了一下自己家窄小的卫生间，接着说道，“…非要在卫生间里做吗？”  
推销员杰克眨眨眼，又面不改色的把已经不知道从哪里掏出来的东西用手抓着藏到身后，另一只手摆了一个“请”的姿势。  
“…愿为您效劳。”

沙发的坐垫很软，坐下去的时候如同陷在云端。奈布微微仰头不去看杰克的动作，但杰克却主动开口道，“先生，请您看一下我手中的产品。”  
杰克将手中还未开封的飞机杯来回摇晃，塑料外皮发出“哗哗”的响。奈布能感觉到自己的心中涌现羞耻的情绪，这情绪如此强烈，让他的手脚都轻微的变得无力。  
杰克还在一本正经的大力鼓吹自己公司的产品，手上却一点也不慢，迅速地拆开包装，又拿起一旁早已开封的润滑剂。  
“在使用前涂一些润滑剂，这样可以防止最微小的伤害，而且感觉也会更棒一些。”杰克微笑着说。  
润滑剂之前一直被放在杰克外衣的内部口袋，被身体捂得温热，骤然挤在还未勃起的性器上也不会觉得难捱。  
奈布微微垂下眼打量杰克的动作，杰克先是把润滑剂挤在奈布尚未勃起的性器上，然后用手指包裹住性器。一开始的动作是缓慢而轻柔的，手指细心的抚摸着性器上的每一寸皮肤，用指尖搔弄着马眼，直至性器完全勃起，马眼流出情欲的泪水。  
快感对于奈布是陌生而又熟悉的奇妙体验，自从身体被改造之后，他就将快感尘封入最底层，未曾想过要再次与快感重逢。  
这种快感让他回想起少年时期的自己，在夏日蒸腾的空气里，对着印上裸体女人的海报，忍耐着羞涩，打出的第一次。这种联想让他的唇角微微扬起，指尖也忍不住张合着抓住身后的沙发垫。  
眼前是一片朦胧的黄色光晕，快感充斥着身体的每一个细胞，手指飞舞带来的快感远远超过奈布所想。  
杰克的声音如同是从天外传来的一般，轻声说着，“…我要开始使用了，先生？”  
奈布还沉浸于自己的回忆中，只是带着轻微不满的“嗯”一声，就又重新一头扎进回忆的房间。

与手指截然不同的感觉涌上，性器被一个温暖柔软的东西纳入，过量的润滑剂似乎随着他的插入而溢出。龟头顶撞着深处，那个东西非常善解人意的主动向前向后移动，帮助奈布积累下更多的快感。  
柔软的沙发不好发力，但禁欲许久的身体已然承受不住过多的快感，奈布挺腰操了几回就直接射在里面。快感带着回忆的泡沫，随着精液的喷发，终于缓慢如潮水般退去。  
高潮余韵的尾巴终究是逃脱了奈布的掌控，悄悄地溜走了。

高潮过后，身体还带着轻微的无力感，奈布看着杰克从容地将已经被使用过的飞机杯放在自己家客厅的茶几上。  
“您感觉还好吗？”杰克问道，手里早已拿了一张纸巾，为奈布清理干净一片狼籍的下身。  
“…还好。”奈布平复几下呼吸，然后才回答道。  
他的眼睛不可抑制的去看那个被放在茶几上的飞机杯，杰克也注意到他的视线，微微笑着解释道，“我们公司的这款产品在底部有一个暗槽，可以承装精液，清洗的时候只要打开暗槽就可以了。不会造成卫生问题的。”  
“接下来您想尝试什么呢？”杰克解释完毕，又带着微笑询问道。  
杰克的态度太过于自然，让本来想说拒绝的奈布一时间竟无法开口说拒绝。  
杰克看着奈布犹豫的神色，再一次开口说，“您不要被过去牵制住，您也应该有自己崭新的人生了。我说的对吗，先生？”  
这话说得体贴却又充满暗示意味，奈布心中已经暗暗认同，但还是有些放不开手脚。  
杰克这一次没有再插话，只是等着奈布的回复。奈布并没有思考很久，他只是再一次回忆过往纷繁的事件，然后微微点头。  
得到同意的暗示，杰克的脸上立刻再一次布满笑容，“那需要我来为您推荐一下产品吗？”  
“…你以往遇见和我一样的人，他们都是怎么选择的？”奈布问道，他已经放开手脚，问话就直接了许多。  
“大部分人会先选择跳蛋来刺激乳头，然后再选择按摩棒来刺激花穴或者是后穴。如果您的乳头敏感那么试试吸奶器也无妨，我们的产品经过特殊改良，一定会让您………”杰克一说到产品就开启滔滔不绝模式，一些肢体语言与恰到好处的夸张语调让人被他吸引，想要继续听下去——如果这不是在介绍情趣道具的话。

“那就这样来吧。”奈布打断杰克的话，舔舔唇，不安与期待交织成情欲的燥热，从已经泛着水光的，还未被任何造访过的隐秘之地弥散开来。  
“如您所愿。”  
衬衫的扣子完全解开，胸膛袒露，乳头被刚认识不到一个小时的男人捏住按揉。羞耻感从未如此清晰如此强烈，奈布甚至能听见自己鼓噪的心跳。那声音混合着跳蛋的震动声，慢慢地将他的身体引导向情欲的世界，充血硬起的乳头同样被涂抹了润滑剂，防止被跳蛋粗暴的震动弄疼。  
杰克捏着跳蛋，让不停震动着的旋转震动，有时候按压着乳头，有时候又转而进攻乳晕。杰克仔细观察着奈布的表情，不时做出细微调整，他的性器不自觉的硬了，这还是他从业以来的第一次。  
杰克调整一下呼吸的频率，然后一只手维持着捏着跳蛋的动作，另一只手则是又从自己的包中翻出了新道具。

杰克轻声询问：“能请您将双腿分开一些吗？”  
奈布闭上双眼，微微分开双腿，杰克没有再一次催促，只是给自己戴上指套，缓慢而轻柔的摸向最终的秘地。  
那里早已产出情欲的露水，手指分开花唇，带着技巧性地轻轻按揉花蒂，杰克的手指灵活而有分寸，不会让奈布感觉到过强的快感而产生不安。  
杰克只是稳定的输送或是说给予这种快感，让这种感觉在奈布身上不断累积。  
快感的来源迥异于奈布从前所有的性体验，奈布挣扎着想要从这奇怪的感受中脱出，双腿忍不住闭合，把杰克的手夹在中间动弹不得。  
“先生…”杰克有些无奈的开口，但奈布却从他那张看似无辜的脸上找到了几分笑意。  
奈布没有回答，只是再一次张开双腿，为了防止自己太快的闭合，还稍微用手自己抓扶着。  
跳蛋震得杰克指尖发麻，他的眼神微微改变，几乎称得上是贪婪地注视着奈布的身体，但手上的动作却还是丝毫没变，保持着稳定与技巧性。  
手指很快就攻入穴内，翻涌上的穴肉湿热不已，渴求一般地将杰克的手指吞得又急又快。杰克却像是公事公办一样的，仅仅只是做完扩张，就抽出手指，把沾染淫液的指套扔在垃圾桶里。  
被涂抹上润滑剂的按摩棒微微发亮，黑色的棒身还带着些球状突起，棒身并不粗，仅仅只是三根手指的粗度。但微微上翘的设计与震动起来的狰狞模样却显得格外色情，让奈布不禁微微动摇，想要叫停。  
杰克的动作很快，没有给奈布叫停的机会。按摩棒的头部只是摩擦几下穴口，就尝试着缓慢插入。被插入的时候，奈布的手指抓紧自己的大腿，指尖用力甚至在腿上留下几个掐痕。酸涩而又奇怪的被填满感从身体深处涌来，奈布僵硬着身子，口中不自觉的发出像是哭泣一般的声音。蓝色的双眼盯着杰克低垂的面孔，几乎要溢出眼泪来。  
“…好、好奇怪…啊………”这算得上是奈布今天第一次描述自己的感觉。  
杰克立刻接话问道：“很难受吗？需要我先抽出来缓一小会儿吗？”  
口中虽然这么询问着，但杰克的手上却用力把那根按摩棒直接顶到了底。  
奈布的身体猛然弹跳一下，胸膛颤抖着，呼吸急促，乳头左右闪躲却还是被穷追不舍的跳蛋欺凌，穴肉紧紧地咬着按摩棒，随着按摩棒的小幅度抽动而抽搐着吐出淫水。  
奈布那强健的身体泛着情欲的红，双腿忍不住张得更大，按摩棒在奈布体内左右冲撞着，研磨着深处的花核。杰克一边单手给按摩棒也开启震动，一边捏着跳蛋去刺激奈布的右乳。  
震动起来的按摩棒逐渐显露凶态，剧烈的震荡，搅得花穴内部一团糟，穴肉不停的抽搐着收紧，却完全无法抵抗侵入者。深处不停地喷水，又被抽插带出体外，让腿间狼藉一片。  
全身上下都被充盈的快感填满，奈布不自觉的发出叹息一般的呻吟，他向来有分寸的手也忍不住抓住杰克的手腕。  
“…不……我…别、别这么深……”  
杰克的脸上笑意更深，震得手指发麻的跳蛋被杰克随手扔在沙发上，被解放开的手转而拿起了一旁的飞机杯，再一次帮助奈布将性器插入。马眼流出许多淫水，插入倒是非常方便。  
这纯粹而直接的挑逗方式立刻逼出奈布身体中更多的“汁水”与更深的快感。  
性器充斥着侵略的快感，花穴却承受着被侵略的快感。  
“说起来我们公司还承担一种业务，我们可以将按摩棒做成您性器的模样。毕竟有些顾客好像还蛮想体验自己与自己性交的感觉的…”杰克突然开口，说出的话语情色而违背伦理，但却让体验着两种快感的奈布产生一种奇妙的错觉。  
他仿佛在插入自己的体内，被花穴紧咬着的也是自己的性器，这种恍惚而背德的联想很快将他送上高潮的云端。  
随着情欲的爆发，他再一次沉浸于快感余韵带来的平和的内心世界。

等奈布回过神的时候，杰克已经收拾好自己的道具，将它们全部放入到一个透明塑料袋中，贴上标有“奈布·萨贝达”的名字贴纸。  
似乎是注意到奈布的视线，杰克转过身来对他微笑说道：“免费服务已经到此为止了，先生对我们公司的产品还满意吗？”  
奈布沉默着没有回答，随着情欲消散，理智再一次占据上风，随之而来的羞耻感就控制着他的嘴唇，让它们紧紧闭合。  
杰克对于这样的反应并不意外，只是笑笑，走到门口，回身再一次对奈布说：“那么祝您周末愉快，还有……”  
杰克故意停顿一下，然后才轻声说：“写着投诉电话的纸条我放在茶几上了，欢迎您随时来指出我的不足。”  
杰克看到奈布露出笑容，然后才打开房门，临走前又最后道了声“晚安”。

……

“喂，裘克，我把下面需要去推销的人家名单都发给你了…”  
“什么？我不是偷懒，只是有些累了…”  
“当然一定是回头客，我有这个信心…”  
“…毕竟我也拿出了自己的十二分技巧，不说了，成了请你吃饭。”

END


End file.
